lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
NEXT STORE
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Second creepy pasta send me a comment tell me if you like it thanks inspired by film know what did last summer and candy man When suddenly a letter went through the door it was blank page with one sleeping pill in it then suddenly when i switched off the light the letter came to life it was glow in the dark it said HOPE THIS HELPS YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT and I was scared someones watching me and knows what i did anyway went back into the kitchen and prepared my dinner needed something to eat i was shaking put my dinner on the table and went into my sitting room as I forget my phone and then headed back to the kitchen. What i saw next scared me to this day my dinner was replaced with dog food and head of the dog i killed with a note in its mouth saying THE DOG BARK IS NOW SILENT BUT DEADLY i wanted to run but froze with fear put all the money in the bag and left it at the door and ran upstairs and locked myself in my room hopefully this will appease my stalker and the attacks stopped when suddenly my phone rang i answered THE DEAD TALK!! THE DOG STILL BARKS!!! and then the electricity went out at this point i couldnt breathe i was having a panic attack the door started banging louder and louder and faint laugh was heard suddenly the banging stopped i sighned with relief i was free the silence was deafing and turned around and someone was watching me through the window looking at me with dead eyes wicked smile and laughing i shouted gave you the money leave me alone and which he responded A SOUL FOR A SOUL you kill an innocent person for money only fair i grabbed my baseball bat and ran out of the house he was chasing me so turned and swang BANG i laughed i got him im free when suddenly inspecting the body thats wasnt the stalker OH NO OH NO GOD HELP ME NOOOOOOOOOO this cant be happening laying dead on the ground was my mother the police came and i was arrested i didnt struggle and sent was to mental asylum turned out i was imagining everything what happened every night i hear dog barking the screams the crys haunt me I was let out for to attend the funeral and i was given time to see my dead mother by herself in her coffin on my own the guilt i felt and the tears i cried could fill an ocean i screamed sorry mam i love you when all of a sudden the body sat up and lifeless body said A SOUL FOR A SOUL and screamed with laughter the man was never the same again and was said to have died of a heart attack at that moment through shock but never ever knew the truth as who believes a crazy man GOOD NIGHT ---- Originally uploaded to Spinpasta Wikia by Markd4547. Uploaded to Trollpasta by I, Da Cashman. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki